


#5 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part #2 of a series of five drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	#5 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

It was grotesque.  
Greyish blue flesh was sloughing off it's arms and face, heavy chains dangling from its wrists. Its hooded cloak was billowing, rustled by an intangible wind.  
Dean was too busy staring at the apparition to do much about it. It was hard to tell in the dimness of the room, but Dean could have sworn the ghost was patting down his cloak, looking for something. Eventually Dean cleared his throat.  
The creature in front of him perked up.  
“Ahem. Oh woe be unto you, Jacob Riley, for I am the Ghost of Christmas Past,” it intoned solemnly.


End file.
